


I Am Out and I Am Done

by tomgiggleston



Series: Creative Writing Final [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomgiggleston/pseuds/tomgiggleston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Rox. Just because.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Am Out and I Am Done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellodickspeight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellodickspeight/gifts).



> For Rox. Just because.

The betrayal hurts,  
a deep ache,  
sharper than any physical wound  
could ever be.

Every word was a lie.  
Every assurance, false.  
The promise of a better life  
for the only people in the world he cares about,  
ripped away.

And so he takes matters  
into his own hands.  
Refuses to sit back.  
Saves his daughter  
from a life of horrors.

Even if it means  
he is denied his own peace.  
Even if it means  
he takes her place.

He will never be out,  
and he will never be done.  
because he is a vessel,  
and that means he is in it for life.  
Maybe even longer.


End file.
